Sing! Audition Day
Prelude In the days marking the beginning of November, posters begin to circulate. This would be an ordinary event with theaters all over London pushing the final stretch of their busy seasons, were it not for one extraordinary detail-'' ''the posters made their way all over the Society's inner walls. Curiously, few of its kind were posted outside. Is this a coincidence or a message? Audition Day On the morning of the 24th, the Lodgers wake up to a buzzing excitement in the crisp November air. Footsteps pound loudly up and down the wooden stairs, adding to the pulsing ocean of commotion that- for once- takes place beyond the steely confines of the various laboratories scattered throughout the building. Just outside the dining area, a lengthy sign up sheet hangs on the oaky double doors. Though early in the day, a small hoard of scientists are already huddled around it, chattering excitedly amongst themselves. Beyond the doors lies a peculiar site. The dining hall, while normally filled with decorated tables, is completely clear ( much to Rachel's chagrin). Almost a ballroom. Lodgers sit in various corners of the room, tuning instruments and singing scales, adding an unusual life to the ordinarily empty room. *** Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ' ( An unusual pair makes their way through the hall, seemingly unaware of the crowd. A taller gentleman strides up to the sign up sheet, tiny demon in hand. ) '''Sarashina Hyde: ' ( Sara squirms under the unyielding grip he has on her arm. ) Oi fought oi tode yeh oi dun wanna do this '''Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): And I thought I told you that this is a mandatory part of your treatment. Music therapy is a necessity for processing the why behind your behavior. ( He releases his grip and signs both his and Sara's names. ) Now! let's get ourselves measured. *** Wizardblizzard: ' Isabella comes in. "Sorry, I couldn't get off before," she says apologetically to nobody particular. She walks briskly up to the table and signs her name. seeing a queue nearby she joins it before hearing Madame La Déchante say something about costumes. "Oh. I, I didn't know that... I'm not really..." She makes a move as if to back off but finds herself wedged in the queue. *** '''Catt Hatter: ' *The narrator, not wanting to miss out, signed Catt's name on the list along with her own. She just hoped she'd be ready for the event, what with life being, well, life.* *** 'Hyde without a Jekyll: ' *Alice was headed to the kitchen as was her routine now when she saw the mass of people blocking her way. Sighing she pushed through the crowds to see what the fuss was about. Walking up to the sign in sheet, she sighed, signed her name and then retreated to the kitchen for some lunch.* *** '''Mz.Hyde: What's going on in here? *Why, this is the singing thing!* Singing thing? Oh HELL NAH!~ *** Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina, after finding out what she was supposed to do, scooted around a group of people and wrote her name down. She stood in corner of the room, waiting for the room to clear out more so she could practice. She was shaking a little, scared, but she was also grinning. She was excited! She started humming one of her songs softly, mumbling the words.* *** Sylveondream: Harold was not feeling quite himself this morning, with being stuck in his lab studding mew creatures and working on Shady's obedience skills had really worn him out. If it were not for the unusually loud sound coming from the dinner he would of gladly slept in, but at last here he was half awake and rubbing the sleep from his eyes which followed suit by a yawn. Beside him, his dog Shady was calmly walking besides him a complete opposite of what she behaved sense they'd moved in. "I know just do not understand how are you so cheery this early in the morning Shady." Harold Yawned taking a spot where it was nice and dark but a bit close to the crowed, Shady just wagged her tail happy to see other people. But Harold couldn't fight off his tiredness anymore and fell asleep. *** Miss-Dreamerkat: ' Dreamer had walked in to discover the commotion and froze at the sight blinking and Lizzy was beside her just as confused. Lizzy looked like she just woke up, which she had and Dreamer had hastily put on her bandages which could show. Dreamer was confused as she and Lizzy tried to make there way through the crowd to see the post, the anwser to there questions they hoped. Dreamer saw it, a poster showing auditions for musical talent. "Interesting" She said thoughtfully. Lizzy saw it and smiled. She had been a decent music player, a clarinet was her pride and joy as a child. *** '''Starry Eyed: ' *There was an almost inaudible squeaking of screws that echoed in the ventilation and originated in the grated opening of an air vent near the main entrance. Before the opening falls, a small freckled and dirty hand catches it silently bringing it back in to the dark. Two bright eyes twinkle in the darkness of the now exposed ventilation system and a burned almost claw-like hand emerges. What kind of horrid creature could it be? One so silent and clever to not expose it's coming. One with such a grotesque and monstrous figure of a hand. The hand extended into an arm, then a shoulder, then a head until the entire creature revealed itself. It was. It was a young girl, freckled (or perhaps just dirty, that would explain the state of her clothes and hair which was a messy grey mess), aged no more than 13 but eyes as old as time and an ukulele one hand and in the other, an over-sized lamp in which no glass blower would have the right mind to make.* " 'ello" *She said as she faced her onlookers in a chipper and slightly Irish accent* "I'm 'ere for the 'Concert of Belles?' One a these slipped into the basement, so I thought I'd show up for once" *She presented a slightly dusty and fingerprint covered poster* "Where do I start?" '''Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina noticed the hand and watched curiously as the girl came out of the vent. She walked over to her, smiling* I'm pretty sure that's what this is called... you gotta sign in your name... over there! *she pointed to a table* Starry Eyed: "Why I didn' think people would get so friendly after seeing me!" *Skipped over to the table, wings flopping up and down as she went* "How people do change after 2 centuries" *After scribbling 'Niamh' onto the form and, moving her ukulele to her other arm, stuck out her undamaged hand* "Nice to finally meet you Ms. Elaina Hyde" Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh? You know my name? Ah... right! *shakes her hand* nice to meet you too, miss...? Starry Eyed: *The girl smiled sheepishly* "of course, where do you all thin' your extra clothes go? Or mechanical parts and tools? Or food? How do you think all *and here she twirls around arms in the air* your lights get fixed? Or your clocks and gizmos? Where do you think all that giggling and footsteps you hear in the walls and floor? *Niamh smiled a little broader and released a small laugh* You all thought you goin' insane. I didn't really plan on coming out but *she lifts her ukulele slightly* I do like to sing" "My name is Niamh Kelly" Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh! Well, miss Kelly, thank you very much! I'm excited to hear you sing! *she gave the girl a bright grin* Starry Eyed: *Niamh looped her loose arm around Elaina's meaning to walk and talk* "So tell me, how have times changed since I first came 'round in public?" Ms Elaina Hyde: I'm not sure, I've never heard of you. Starry Eyed: *Niamh looped her loose arm around Elaina's meaning to walk and talk* "Do you think-" *Her face bloomed into a bright pink* "do you think Dr. Jekyll will attend?" Ms Elaina Hyde: I heard he was supposed to! Starry Eyed: *Niamh let out a small noise of excitement* "I can't waaait to see him" *** Jasper Jekyll: ''' ( Jasper strides briskly through the foyer, seemingly unaware of the new commotion. Within her, a war wages itself, but she pointedly ignores it, choosing the joy of being reunited over the howling anger of betrayal. Though her companion speaks, Jasper finds herself only partially able to listen. ) '''Silverliné '''Carew: ' ( Silver, although long, is not as tall as Jasper. She makes great effort to keep up with the giant's strides. The windedness of her out of shape form is coupled with the intense burning of a severely clogged nose. Of all days to have a cold, WHY NOW? ) You cheated '''Jasper Jekyll: ' ( with a nasally scoff ) mixing premade Alfredo into a homemade Alfredo sauce is NOT cheating.... It's...a creative shortcut. Silverliné '''Carew: ' ( She winces sympathetically, instantly regretting the decision to crinkle her nose. ) ...That's just another way of saying you cheated. '''Jasper Jekyll: ' You can't deny that it was good though. Silverliné '''Carew: ' ( She nods, patting her robe frantically for a tissue. ) It's good, but it's still... cheating...( She trails off when her eyes meet the sign up sheet. The color drains even further from her face when she reads six chilling letters scrawled messily upon one of the lines. Silver (Without turning around, she processes the severity of this promise. ) ... Jasper, did you do this? '''Jasper Jekyll: ' pff why'd you think it's ME? there's hundreds of people who live here. Silverliné '''Carew: ' ...You're the only one who knows me. ...You are the only one who's heard me sing. '''Jasper Jekyll: ' ( She knew it was a hit-or-miss. Internally, she begins to panic. What if her plan had backfired? Would Silver cut her out the same way she had spurned the others who had done her wrong? She would never let her concern show, of course. Jasper shrugs nonchalantly. ) so? What if I did? Silverliné Carew: ' (Silver turns on her heel, with a panicked hiss) You KNOW I can't do solos! What's wrong with you?! '''Jasper Jekyll: ' ( She's reasonable. Good. ) Who told you you can't do solos? I'll knock their block off! 'Silverliné Carew: ' ( though still in a hushed whisper, her voice pitches up a half an octave ) I did!! What part of last year do you not remember? The bit where I messed up all the runs or the bit where I forgot the ENTIRE first half of my solo?!! YOU KNOW I have a Swiss cheese memory!! ( She slides through the crowd and frantically tries to erase her name. ) 'Jasper Jekyll: ' You can't erase it, it's in ink. 'Silverliné Carew: ' ( with the whine of a wounded animal. ) Why? 'Jasper Jekyll: ' You only had three days to learn your music last year but you've been beating yourself up ever since. You did pretty good for a Swiss cheese memory considering the short notice. ( She waves Silver off. ) You've got a whole month this time, it'll be different. 'Silverliné Carew: ' HOW? I'm going to be doing the exact same thing but in front of more people! 'Jasper Jekyll: ' better get practicing then! *** 'The Traveller: ' ( Two girls wind their way to the front. One is tiny with full short hair. She glances nervously Silverliné Carew: and she soon sees why- an identical looking lady peels a familiar pair of stormy green eyes from the paper and looks down to the girl with concern. ) Woman: Are you alright Traveller? Traveller: ( taking her own deep brown pair off of the eerie stranger) yes mum Mom: ( Small red lips curling into a thin, dimpled smile. ) Good. Then let's get you up on here, mm? ( The Traveller nods and turns away. ) 'Silverliné Carew: ' ( Thin, square jaw, long brown hair...What the...Silver, who had previously been arguing with Jasper over her involuntary enlistment, now finds herself gawking at the uncannily similar mother. ) *** '''Madame La Déchante: ( In the corner across from the door sits a costume rack filled with all manor of shimmering garments. As various Lodgers approach, a plump woman holds a tape measure to various parts of their bodies and writes down the numbers and preferences of fabric texture and color. ) Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina walked over nervously, unsure what to do* uh... hi... *she giggled* Madame La Déchante: ( Her eyes come alight when she notices Elaina approaching. ) Hello dear, I assume you're a participant in our showcase? Ms Elaina Hyde: *she laughed* well, of course! If I didn't, I might have to deal with a few annoyed Lodgers! Madame La Déchante: But of course! I am rather persistent. ( She winks. ) So as I'm sure you're aware, today is the first day to add yourself to the roster ( She gestures to the door. ) and rehearse as you see fit. Over here ( She gestures to the gleaming rack. ) I'm doing fittings for our costumes. If you haven't signed up yet and have a costume change in mind, I'd advise you to stagger your numbers between the other acts to allow time to change. Sound alright to you? Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh, jeez.*she laughed* I've never done anything like this. Yeah, yeah. That sounds good. (She hardly understands what you just said.) Madame La Déchante: Well, there is a first for everything. ( She looks searchingly at Elaina. ) ...Do you know what kind of package you have in mind? Ms Elaina Hyde: *she giggled, but it wasn't because something was amusing.* I have no idea what that means. Madame La Déchante: The songs? Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh. They... aren't really songs from the same group of things... and they aren't from... this time. They're my favorite songs, but they're from... y'know, the future. Madame La Déchante: Are you planning a costume change for any of them? Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh. Probably... they're all pretty different songs... but I don't really need anything fancy... Madame La Déchante: ( She raises an eyebrow. ) Fancy or not, a lady's gown is composed of many layers. Besides, all theater costumes must be high quality in design. You're going to be under some bright lights up there. It's going to take a fair amount of time to change. ( She pulls out a tape measure. ) So then let's get the boring part out of the way! Ms Elaina Hyde: Well... *sighs* okaaayyy... *she never liked poofy big dresses.* Madame La Déchante: ( She chuckles. ) It won't hurt, I promise. Now I'm going to need you to lift your arms. Ms Elaina Hyde: *lifts her arms* Madame La Déchante: ( In turn, she lifts the measure around her waist and pins it gently to her bust line. She mutters a number in its thirties and jots it down. ) Thank you kindly! I promise this next set won't be so intrusive. ( She then proceeds to measure waist and hollow-to-hemline, jotting each of the measurements down. ) Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina stood still, sighing softly* I'm gonna get specially-made costumes? Madame La Déchante: But of course! I hardly think the House's wardrobe would fit any of you. ...They're custom made as well. Ms Elaina Hyde: Custom made? Isn't that a lot of work? Madame La Déchante: Would you rather have your performer don something ill suited to their figure? I'd think that it's a worthy trade. Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh, that makes sense! I'm sorry, I'm just not used to all this. Madame La Déchante: No worries dear, we're taking care of all the details for you. You just pick out your songs and decide whether you want taffeta or organza for your material! Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh! Okay! That makes everything a lot easier! *giggles* *** Decipherer: While he'd immediately thought little of it, and though he'd felt certainly unprepared to do anything, Artemis buckled under his own self-pity. He had to start returning to his environment, regardless of all else, right? Baby steps, they were called. He cleaned himself up, weariness, both physically and mentally, masked behind a mildly interested disposition. Artemis had almost felt some sort of confidence as he neared the commotion, but while entering the dining room, however, panic clambered straight back into his chest. The place was packed. He took a breath and smoothed his curls, writing his name under many, many more. He took to a corner of the room and began to practice the scales. Starry Eyed: *After emerging from the ventilation system, Niamh decided to explore and engage in conversation, when some one caught her eye.* *Carefully working her way up to him, as he looked weary and tired and Niamh herself was a tad out of practice in the interaction of other beings that weren't dust-bunnies, with a face I imagine that looks something similar to this: Decipherer: Starry Eyed:' His eyes snaps from the keys to her, and he holds her gaze with a kind smile despite his weary appearance. "Hello, hon." Starry Eyed: *Niamh managed to squeawk* "Hi" *Fumbling to have her hands clear, and just ending up dumping her stuff on the ground, offered a hand* "My name is Niamh" Decipherer: He scrambles to pick the items up after a brief shake of her hand. "Artemis. It's a pleasure." Starry Eyed: "Oh! Like the greek goddess?" It's a pleasure? What. How. We just met. This is happening so quickly. Oh my stars *Ah such are the thoughts of a love deprived weirdo* "so er what will you be playing for us tonight? Mind if I hear, it's been a while since I've heard the tune of a piano" *Niamh settled down next to him* Decipherer: Artemis laughs and scoots aside for her to have more room. "Yes, like the goddess. And, well.. I've no songs in particular yet. It's been practice thus far." Starry Eyed: *Niamh smiled, a little more sincerely and less like she was about to fall apart in to a puddle of sappiness this time* "Don't worry" *She strummed a few chords on her ukulele* "It'll come to you" Decipherer: His eyes light up. "Is that a ukulele?" Starry Eyed: "heck. Yea. IT IS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KNOW WHAT A UKE IS!" A big bright smile painted Niamh's face, a little lopsided on the burnt side. Decipherer: He still seems in awe of it's very presence. "When did you get one?" Starry Eyed: *Niamh leaned in and whispered* "I stole it from a drunken sailor" *and burst into giggles* "He was so off 'is head be blamed the absinthe and called me the devil!" *** Tairais: If he were inclined towards feeling stage fright, this persona of his would be the most suited to express it. As it was, though his hands were still incomplete, he found himself giving in to the urge to sign up for the chance to perform once again. It would be a lovely distraction, he decided. A distraction from what? Almost as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he shook his head. He knew exactly what from, even if he didn't wish to give voice to it. He could sing. The thought was almost appealing. Not quite, however, and besides, the voices of instruments were usually so much steadier. Back and forth over the line he went, both Mother and Father's voices in head, persuading him left and right. He took a step back in the argument, and wondered what everyone else in the room was to play. Quietly, in a break between people, he signed his name on the sign-up sheet, then went to a piano he saw hidden in the corner, letting his fingers become readjusted to a different sort of work. His violin needed a new A string in the wake of his recent late-night playing, and would not be singing for them any time soon. He'd coax a song from the piano instead, whose voice wouldn't waver unless his fingers did. Softer still, he warmed his voice under the piano. Just in case. Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina skipped over to him, looking interested* hello! What are you singing? Tairais: Making a sound not unlike a strangled cat getting kicked across a rooftop, Richard abruptly stopped both singing and playing, several discordant chords angrily making themselves known in the process. Sighing, he glanced over his shoulder at Elaina, and smiled in sheepish apology. "Er.. I-I w-was just w-warming up, in t-truth. N-nothing n-not n-nonsensical." Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh, gosh! Did I scare you? I'm so sorry! *she frowned hard* I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay? Tairais: "I a-am f-fine! I d-do not often m-make the habit of.. p-performing f-for others, is all. M-my tendency t-to g-get l-lost in the m-music and my... preference t-towards being aware of my surroundings are c-constantly at w-war." He flashed a small, reassuring smile, the corner of his visible eye crinkling softly. Ms Elaina Hyde: I'm sorry! I shoulda made sure it was okay... I know how it feels to not want to perform in front of people. Tairais: He kept his reassuring smile in place, shaking his head slightly. "D-do n-not fret, my dear. Y-you are quite all r-right." He paused, considering his next words carefully, as he so often did. "I w-would not s-say I d-do n-not want t-to perform, r-rather I.. a-am n-not used t-to it, if t-that makes any s-sense." Ms Elaina Hyde: *she nodded* that makes perfect sense! have you ever performed in front of people? Tairais: "N-numerous t-times. I f-frequently entertained guests t-that came to my f-family home, and w-was quite a well k-known child performer f-for a spell. A f-few t-times w-when in Italy, I p-performed for friends and f-friends of f-friends, et cetera. Nothing q-quite so large a g-gathering as t-this, however." He had mostly told the truth there. Performing under his brother's name, he had traveled to many, many larger venues. Only ever as his brother, though. It was easier that way. He could pretend that way. Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh! You've done this before then, sorta! It won't be that hard, once you forget about them. But you know that, right? Tairais: He chuckled and nodded again. "Oh, it s-seldom g-gets easier, I f-find. Y-you d-do indeed, however, become better at i-ignoring the a-audience, s-should you need t-to." Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh! *shrugs* that works too. I'm pretty nervous, actually... I've never... done anything like this... it's so important sounding and... *she looked down* I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. Tairais: He hummed in agreement. "W-well, where t-the mind f-fails to t-think of a song: sing from the h-heart. Y-you seldom go w-wrong t-then. I t-think you will d-do wonderfully, p-personally." Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh. Well, thanks! *grins* Tairais: "Of c-course! G-good luck t-to y-you!" Ms Elaina Hyde: You too! '((It is assumed Richard has returned to playing when the following occurs)) Decipherer: Gentle, almost timid steps creep near Richard, but with just enough distance for him to retain some degree of comfort. Artemis flashes a weak, albeit encouraging smile. "Hello there." Tairais: Even with the quiet greeting, Richard still startled, though not as badly as he might've. Letting the melody he had coaxed from the piano fade away for the time being, he turned in his seat on the bench and offered his own small smile. "H-hello y-yourself, Artemis." Decipherer: "I didn't know you could play piano. Elias had mentioned the violin, but..." His voice seems to drop off, going from soft to utter silence, and he gives a tiny shrug. Tairais: The mention of Elias' name had a similar effect on Richard, but he kept most of his reaction hidden away, nodding slightly. "I p-play a g-great many instruments, in t-truth. It is.. a h-hobby of s-sorts." He wanted to ask a great many questions, but found once again he had little idea how to talk to people whose feelings mattered deeply to him, and so settled for doing his best to ask non-verbally, concern in his eyes. Decipherer: The curious expression in Richard's eyes doesn't immediately click with Artemis, and he looks admittedly confused for a moment. Eventually, though, he gives a tiny gasp. "Oh! Right. Er.. Elias has been away. It's nothing on you, of course, it's just..." Richard was likely going to ask more questions than he could provide answers for. He didn't need the pity, as well -- in a public place! And the worry that would undoubtedly come... "... We recently lost someone, in the family." Tairais: Richard did nothing of the sort, though part of him wanted to, desperately. Even so, his eyes (eye) softened with.. understanding, more than anything. It was understanding that held him from saying anything but a murmured, "I u-understand. T-take a-all the t-time y-you need- b-both of you." He himself had not been fond of pity when each and every member of his family left him, for one reason or another, and so he buried the embers of his desire to help, to comfort and protect. Those urges were smothering at the best of times, and.. well. Lately had not been a 'best of times' for anything. Decipherer: He nods, though a studiously avoided gaze suggests that he wasn't planning on doing so. Instead, he clears his throat, changing the topic: "So, what song do you intend to do?" Tairais: He tilted his head contemplatively, having not entirely thought it out yet. After a moment, he shrugged, still unsure. "I k-know a number of l-lesser-known c-compositions, the titles of which I could r-remember with a f-few moments of t-thought. I am c-considering blending t-them into each o-other t-to make their own s-sort of s-sound." Decipherer: He seems to have a sort of interest, but it's only vaguely there, shadowed by thoughts of Elias. "Oh? Why were y'singin', then?" Tairais: Richard takes a moment to do a very good imitation of a turtle, shrinking into his scarf and flushing red with mortification. "E-er, w-well. I w-was c-considering it. E-er. S-singing, t-that.. is. It i-is.. n-not s-something I d-do often, s-so..." Decipherer: "Oh? Why's that, if I may ask? Real curious..." Tairais: "I.. w-well, g-given t-the n-nature-slash-q-quality o-of m-my v-voice and-" He paused, with the deliberation of someone trying to put a picture into words. "-T-the severity in w-which the e-emotion of m-music f-flows t-through me d-despite m-my attempts at control, I f-find myself rather r-reluctant to... subject m-myself to such a v-vulnerable state. W-with the exception of the l-last t-two times I s-sang for.. someone, my s-singing has n-never ended well f-for anyone involved." Which was very nearly the whole truth. He still couldn't decide if he wanted to sing. Decipherer: ".. Oh." He tilts his head, pausing with confusion briefly before questioning further. "How could your vulnerable state be manipulated when you're on a stage?" Tairais: He grinned, in a sense. "T-that is a q-question I a-ask myself o-often. I d-do n-not know. I o-only k-know it has happened." Would he ever stop lying? Distorting the truth? He knew. He always knew. Granted, it wasn't likely the same person, the same ghost of memory (with tooth and antler and charred flesh like he had once worn), had hunted him down again. That being said, there were still those with a fascination of the mind nearby, and he was loathe to allow history repeat itself in that fashion. There were too many people close to him. He would not allow even a chance of that to happen again. Decipherer: Artemis didn't buy that answer for a second - Richard had been far too sure, firm in his response beforehand - but he didn't press for information further. "If you say so." Tairais: Richard nodded, though unease rippled down his spine. Something wasn't right, but since when was that new information? He hid a flash of bitter teeth under his scarf, the sort-of-smile not reaching his eyes. Nothing had ever been truly right, but in that sense, one could say it was right to not be ri- He shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts. He'd been down that path before, and it never truly resolved anything. Decipherer: He clears his throat. "So, I suppose you'd like to practice in peace. I'll let you be, then?" Tairais: He nodded again, another soft smile catching in the corner of his eye. "T-that would b-be appreciated." And again, he paused to consider his words before adding. "T-thank y-you, Artemis. B-best of l-luck to you as w-well." Decipherer: He flashes a shadow of a smile back. "You too, Richard." He begins to retreat to his own piano, but first adds a hasty, "When he gets back, you'll be first to know." He then proceeds to dart off. Tairais: With a final smile, Richard turned back to the piano, voice falling silent under the weight of ivory keys. *** Jekyll1886: Lewis walked into the Society, only to be greeted by a great commotion. Curious, he made his way to its source. He took in the scene from a distance, then made his way through the crowd to look at the sign-up sheet. Judging from the sheer number of names already on the list (among them Richard's, he noted with interest), this was set to be quite the event! He had a few questions, though, so he decided not to add his own name just yet. He found Madame La Déchante busy taking measurements, so he politely waited until she had a moment. Madame La Déchante: ( After several performers pass through her hands, she finally notices the doctor. Noting the curiosity, she strides over. ) Hello sir, how may I help you? Jekyll1886: "Greetings, Madame," he returned. "Lewis Weir. I was wondering if you might answer a few trifling questions I have regarding the upcoming event." Madame La Déchante: But of course! Jekyll1886: "Excellent. To begin, will the show be before the general public?" Madame La Déchante: Yes, as a matter of fact, it will. But I will personally ensure that heckling will not be tolerated, so you won't have to worry about that. Jekyll1886: "That's very good of you. I take it, then, that this is a chance for the public to become better acquainted with the Society. Bearing this in mind, should one aim for any particular message, or seek to portray any particular image, in one's performance? I must confess to a certain degree of ignorance when it comes to current tastes and proscriptions, unfortunately, and I imagine we all wish to make a good impression." Madame La Déchante: This is, quite simply, a chance to spread Christmas cheer. If you deem it necessary to aim for a specific message, you are more than welcome to do so but it is not necessary. Jekyll1886: "Would songs other than carols also be acceptable?" he inquired. Madame La Déchante: Quite! Jekyll1886: "Grand!" proclaimed Lewis, genuinely enthused. Several arrangements sprang readily to mind. "I shall have to sing something, then. Or play the pianoforte." His gaze wandered to the costume rack, possibilities flitting rapidly across the inner screen of his mind's eye. Madame La Déchante: All are welcome! ( She follows his gaze. ) If you have something in mind, feel free to jot your design down and send it in! Jekyll1886: "Thank you, madame. I shall return shortly." A little later, Weir came back with a design incorporating a coat like this a vest like this a cravat like this (this is one of the rare occasions he'd wear one), trousers like these and a black top hat (optional). Madame La Déchante: ( Her smile brightens when she receives the design. ) Splendid! Do you know your measurements off hand? Jekyll1886: "Yes," he said, reciprocating the smile, "'got them from the tailor, last I was there." He proffered a small card with the numbers in question. Madame La Déchante: Even better! ( She accepts the card and fastens it and the design to her clipboard. ) You're the easiest performer I've had today! Jekyll1886: "I'm happy to help in whatever way I may," he said, smiling pleasantly. "I certainly appreciate the effort you put forth here; it's no small undertaking." 'Madame La Déchante: ' Perhaps not, but you and I both know this lot need a Christmas miracle more than anyone else. It's the least I can do for such tormented souls. ( As she speaks, her eyes scan around the room, landing on each aspiring musician. Though bright with joy, something deeper lies just beyond the surface of every performer. Loved ones lost, tragic pasts, devastating mistakes, fear. Buried grief. ) 'Jekyll1886: ' Lewis followed her gaze, taking in each individual in turn. She made a very good point. He'd been so caught up trying to figure out ways the performance could benefit the Society that he hadn't stopped to consider how much it would benefit the lodgers themselves. This production wasn't simply by them, but for them. The insight and sincerity of the gesture touched him. It had hit something...real, like finding a nugget of gold at the bottom of a stony well, and he realized: He needed this, too. "You're right, of course." His smile was vulnerable, grateful, genuine. For the first time outside of Hastie's office, the depth of his own grief and loss slipped through, the regret of failing someone dear and--alas!--departed. He saw the hurt in Madame La Déchante:, as well; his heart acknowledged it wordlessly. They sanctified each other by bearing witness. A miracle, indeed. Obtained From Sing! (A Prelude) Sing! (Part 1: Audition Day)